


When We Collide

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But nothing too dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Vax's demons, homophobic projections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Vax thinks that Percy has to be homophobic. Like all the other men of Percy's ilk that he's known in the past. And he wants to prove his theory right by pushing Percy as far as he can.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	When We Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those beautiful treasures in my piles of fics that I actually really like. It surprised me. It's evolution surprised me as I was writing it and again as I was editing it, so I can only hope that everyone else enjoys it as much as I do. 
> 
> Working title was 'Gay Chicken'
> 
> Posted title is taken from the song 'Many of Horror' by Biffy Clyro, though it isn't a song particularly befitting this pairing.

Percival gives off all the right vibes of being exactly like the homophobic arsehole lords that Vax grew up having to deal with, grew up being shamed by, being judged by for his common accent and his dirty blood.

But back then there were way more of them than Vax, and back then he  _ had _ some shame. Not in himself, but in what his actions might inevitably bring down on his sister

Now he’s in the relative safety of a group of people who won’t gang up on him, who shit talk with each other and who are quite open - at least a few of them - with their sexual exploits. And then there’s stuck up, posh sounding, sheltered little Lord Percival. Vax wants to see just how much he can get away with, how uncomfortable he can make Percy, how far his ‘sensibilites’ will allow Vax and his dirty gay ways. It doesn’t hurt that Percival is very easy on the eyes and has his charms. Actually, that  _ really _ helps. 

It takes until they go to Whitestone for the first time for the annoyance to properly kick in. Percy is manageable up until that point. Up until Vax sees where Percy grew up, sees what made this man. It’s a little bit bitterness, it’s a little bit jealousy, but Vax is even more certain in his conviction, and he’s going to make Percy snap. 

The very first thing Vax does to test the waters is to brush his hand over Percy’s backside as he passes him. It’s a definite touch, it can’t be mistaken for an accident, as his fingers graze over the swell of it, getting a reasonably good feel. But Vax doesn’t turn to look for any reaction he might get, he just carries on as though he has somewhere to be, but he listens. There’s a tiny intake of breath (some might call it a gasp), but Percy doesn’t say anything. 

The problem with that is that Vax’s fingers tingle from where they made contact. The feeling of the surprising softness of Percy’s bottom, quite meaty for a guy who can’t seem to fill out his ponsy clothes, haunts him. 

It gives him proper food for thought. 

He thinks that Percy may not have said anything because he was too convinced by Vax’s demonstration of indifference. That he thinks it was an accident. Idiot. 

So the next time he’s a little bit more...extra. Just slightly. He moves to stand beside Percy as the party are discussing their next move. Percy is stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his hip cocked slightly, and it might as well just be calling Vax’s name. He walks over and lets his loose hand brush against Percy’s bottom again. He feels the muscles tense up for a moment, a clench, and Percy’s head tips towards him. 

Vax allows himself a satisfied smile, but he doesn’t look at the other man. Percy doesn’t step away either, though. He doesn’t move back. After a pause Percy turns his head again, looking at Vex who is speaking. 

Vax should also be paying attention to his sister, but now he wants to know what will get a rise out of the other man. 

Maybe Percy just won’t make a scene in front of the others. 

**

He leaves it a while before he next tries. Two touches to Percy’s bottom in the space of two weeks is a bit much. 

So he bides his time and decides to wait until he can get Percy alone, when the odds are raised that Percy will react more negatively. There’s no indication from Percy that anything is amiss in that time, as though it has given Percy no concern at all. 

Vax is still thinking about how soft his arse is. 

He finds Percy alone nearly two weeks after that once they settle into the keep for some down time. 

Percy is in his workshop. Tinkering. That’s the word he uses. It’s a stupid word. Vax goes down and doesn’t even bother to knock, he just pushes the door open and walks in. 

Percy looks so hot. The fingers of one hand are buried in his white-blond hair whilst the other moves over paper. His brow is knitted in a thoughtful frown, his lower lip drawn between his teeth as he concentrates. 

As Vax enters Percy’s eyes flick up just momentarily to look at him, but then he goes back to his work as though he thinks nothing of Vax being there, or of him storming in uninvited. 

“Is something amiss?” he asks after a few moments of silence between them. “I’m trying to work on some new arrows.” 

“I’m going to get jealous if you keep making things for my sister, darling,” Vax says, moving closer and leaning against the desk a few inches from where Percy is working. 

Percy looks up at him again. “Would it make you feel better if I made you something pretty, too?” he asks, eyebrows raising, his whole demeanour changing as he leans back in his chair, hand dropping from his hair to his lap. “Something extra murdery?”

“I don’t want a pity weapon, Freddy,” Vax teases. “I want something because you want to make it for me. Because you  _ like _ me.” 

He expects a little verbal dance, expects Percy to try and talk his way out of the implication that he might like Vax the way he might like Vex. Vax certainly thinks all of the arrows are a sign of deep fondness, like a rather morbid bouquet. But Percy just laughs softly, putting down his pencil and moving a few leaves of paper aside. 

“I’ll make you something pretty as a sign of my affection,” he says lightly.

Vax bites his lip and reaches forward, running his fingers through Percy’s hair roughly before gripping it and pulling. 

Percy gasps, a softer, sweeter sound following with the exhale, his eyes turning up to gaze at Vax. And fuck, Vax is going to take that image to bed later. 

“Oh, don’t tease me like that, Percival. It’s not kind. What am I supposed to think with all these mixed messages?” 

He thinks that this will be the moment that Percy caves, with his hair wrapped in Vax’s fingers and their faces only a few inches from each other. He expects a denial but none comes. 

“If you don’t want it then I won’t bother putting in all the effort it takes,” is the response he gets instead. 

Vax bites his own lip, contemplates kissing Percy right then and there, and then pulls his hand away, relinquishing his grip. 

“Make sure it  _ is _ something pretty,” he says softly, then turns on his heels and walks from the workshop, leaving Percy dishevelled in his chair. 

  
  


He really does take that image to bed. And it takes a long time for him to get the sound Percy made out of his head. Vax can’t stop thinking about what other sounds the man is capable of making. Of what other things Percy would let Vax do to him because- because he doesn’t want to come across as homophobic? Because he doesn’t want to let everyone know that he’s not comfortable with Vax’s sexuality? Exactly that. That’s what Percy is up to. 

**

They take out a whole tribe of trolls in the next week. It’s a refreshingly easy chore, and perhaps there’s a bit of showboating along the way, a few trick shots that they wouldn’t normally try in an actual fight. It’s like a game, and the party leave the corpses burning, returning home through the forest laughing and joking with each other as though they’ve just been to a tavern. 

Vax is dancing around Grog, teasing him about almost falling in love with one of the troll women, how sorry he is that Grog had to kill her, his normal annoying schtick.

“You can’t tell which one was a guy and which one was a girl. That’s probably why they’re always so angry, they keep getting fucked by other guy trolls-” Grog laughs. 

Vax falters. He knows Grog doesn’t mean that in a derogative way, he wouldn’t even think that Vax would be offended, because Grog didn’t grow up with particularly open minded people, and getting fucked in the arse doesn’t come up that often in conversation so Vax has never told him how good it could feel, never made him really uncomfortable with details of his sex life, which seems like a huge oversight on his part- but still, Grog… Vax is a little taken aback. 

For some reason he looks at Percy. Percy is close behind them, and he’s frowning, looking between them both. In that instant Vax doesn’t know how to react, just assumes that Percy agrees with Grog of course, and that he’s thinking something disparaging about Vax. 

But of course Percy has to fucking surprise him. 

“I don’t know, Grog. That’s where your g-spot is, they’re probably all over it,” he says, making both Grog and Vax raise their eyebrows. 

“Guys don’t have a g-spot,” Grog says. “We just have our dicks-”

Percy laughs. Vax can’t help but laugh, too. They’re laughing together. Over gay shit. 

“No, Grog. I can’t believe you’ve been missing out this whole time-” Percy continues. Vax has no idea why he’s doing this, and what Percy even knows about his prostate and it’s wonders, but the expression on Grog’s face is worth every other question he might have.

Grog looks stumped. He looks so confused, as though everything he knew about sex has been tossed out the window. That’s enough. Vax drops back from keeping pace with the goliath and falls into step with Percy instead. 

“Thank you,” he says, regretting that he has to say that, that this whole scenario has led to it. 

“Why are you thanking me?” Percy asks, genuinely bemused. 

“For- I mean, I know Grog didn’t mean anything by it, but it was...appreciated. That you...made it seem okay for a guy to get fucked, you know?”

Percy is back to frowning at him, and Vax doesn’t want to keep having this conversation, doesn’t want to be there for the moment when Percy drops some kind of ignorant bomb to ruin this, because Vax is convinced it’s coming. He stops them both for a second, a hand on Percy’s chest, then leans in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Just accept my gratitude,” Vax says, the words brushing against Percy’s skin, wondering if that will be enough to tip Percy back into the negative points, if this will be the moment Percy pulls away and tells Vax not to touch him like that. 

That doesn’t happen. Percy sighs softly. Vax swallows, his heart skipping up into his throat before he moves back and stealths into the trees around them, knowing he’s going to disappear from view and Percy won’t be able to follow, or find him, or confuse him any more. 

**

They don’t speak to each other for the next few days, even when they’re all summoned to speak with Allura about some issues that are a bit further afield. No more trolls. Something darker. They don’t have to go and deal with it, but Allura is letting them know. She’s looking into something. They just need to be aware. 

Of course that’s just bait for Vox Machina. The thought of something happening and them not getting involved is riduculous, them not going out and fighting something ridiculously overpowered isn’t a possibility. 

They just don’t have the information they need to be able to go for it yet, but they trust Allura. They trust that she’ll tell them when she has the information that will help them. 

So it’s back to waiting, to picking up random small jobs around Emon to keep them occupied. Back to Vax taunting Grog to keep himself amused, back to Percy hiding in his workshop for most of the day, back to Vex scowling at him for being a pain in the arse and Scanlan lamenting the fact that he’s slept with most of the women in Emon so who is he supposed to fuck if they’re staying in the same place?

It’s the height of summer, and it’s odd to be stationary for that time, not wanting to stray too far in case Allura needs them and can’t reach them. The stone walls of the keep maintain a reasonably good temperature inside, but everyone is still a few layers less than normal. 

Percy has taken to walking around in thin cotton breeches that leaves very little to Vax’s imagination. He is rather blessed in the lower region, and Vax stares whenever he gets the chance, hoping to make Percy uncomfortable, hoping his leering would crack him. 

He is paid no heed. If Percy notices he says nothing. 

Vox Machina are talking in their dining room after dinner, discussing where to go next, if they have time to visit Whitestone- they can just bounce back, after all, Keyleth can transport them. They can check in on everything, change of scenery and weather, just to clear their heads-

Percy is standing en route to the door, his hip cocked slightly in that way he has, nodding in agreement and looking forward to seeing his sister. Vax kind of likes the light in his eyes when he talks about Cassandra, he likes how excited he is. Vax understands that. 

“Wonderful! I’ll bamf us to Whitestone first thing in the morning,” Keyleth says, clapping her hands together. “Yay!”

“Well, we’d better go and pack. Finally! My bag is starting to feel unloved,” Vex says, stretching and standing. 

  
Vax copies the movement, wandering towards the door, towards Percy. “Home Sweet Home, hm?” he asks as he passes by casually, his hand grazing over the front of Percy’s crotch, over the evidence of his endowment. It’s the boldest move he’s made so far, and fuck, Percy really is a big boy. Vax is going to feel the ghost of it against his fingers for hours. And it doesn’t surprise him that Percy reacts this time. 

He reaches out and grabs Vax’s hand on a reflex, stopping him from leaving. Vax expects a punch to the face, he expects Percy to ask him what the fuck he’s playing at. But Percy is just looking at him, his eyebrows raised. 

“Pack warm clothes,” the other man says finally, just as his gaze slides heavily up and down Vax, whose arms are bare, his own breeches cropped at the knee. “It’s chilly up north, Vax’ildan.”

“Don’t worry about me, Percival,” he whispers back. “I’ve got memories of you in your ridiculously tight pants to keep me warm.” Vax winks, pulling himself out of Percy’s grip and wondering if the anticipation of the punch coming his way is thrilling in its own way, or if it’s just the adrenaline.

**

In comparison, Whitestone really is cold. But trapped in the valley of mountains it’s still pleasantly warm in the summer. And it’s buzzing, the town has spread significantly, the people are happy and several greet them immediately as they step out of the tree. A hero's welcome. 

Cassandra, too, is pleased to see them, falling into Percy’s embrace as they meet each other in the entrance hall of the castle. Vax watches, feeling warmth in his chest at the closeness of the siblings, at how tightly they hold onto each other. He even goes so far as to reach for his sister, who rolls her eyes and leans into him fondly. 

There are a lot of memories in Whitestone, and though there are some wonderful victories remembered in the stones of the town, there are also terrible things that happened, many of them got very close to death here. Some of them more than once. 

And though it’s his home, Vax is sure Percy is living with the ghosts of his family and the people who took them from him. He stealths around the castle, familiarity making it easier, and catches the tail end of Percy every so often. He has his workshop here, too, and has managed to only dip in and out of it since they arrived, breaking the habit he formed in Emon of appearing only for meals and a few additional hours in the day. 

Meals are loud and busy and relaxed, Cassandra is enough like Percival that she fits in with her brother’s found family easily. 

It seems disrespectful to try and rile Percy up here. Vax has some standards. 

Even still, he can’t help himself when he moves down the hallway to his room and passes the large hole that Keyleth left many, many moons ago, eyes following the slope up to the balcony where they had fought the rakshasa for the second time. There are doors there now, nice, wide, double doors made of a dark wood, but it’s summer so they are held open, and looking out Vax can see a familiar head of white hair stark against the dark sky. 

He makes his way out, up the ramp, making enough noise that Percy won’t be surprised. He knows the other man hears him, but he makes no move to acknowledge whoever is approaching. 

“Surveying your kingdom?” Vax asks softly, so that Percy can make an informed decision as to whether or not he wants him there. 

“Something like that,” Percy replies. “Taking stock.”

Vax gets closer, close enough that he could touch, and still Percy doesn’t move. “Vampire ghosts keeping you up?”

“Lots of ghosts,” Percy shrugs his shoulders. “Could have been yours, too.”

“Oh, my ghost is always threatening to leave,” Vax chuckles, stepping up behind Percy, placing his hands tentatively on Percy’s hips. “I could have been a vampire, too.”

Percy laughs gently, and Vax is sure he leans back, sure the space between his chest and Percy’s back shrinks. “I guess we should just be thankful to still be in the bodies we have.”

“We should be thankful for our bodies,” Vax whispers, his nose touching the shell of Percy’s ear. 

The shiver that runs through Percy would be difficult to miss even if they weren’t so close. The other man’s head turns just slightly, and now Vax is certain Percy is leaning into him, his chest is resting against Percy’s shoulder blades. Their eyes meet for the first time since Vax came out here.

“Maybe we  _ should _ celebrate our bodies,” Percy purrs. He fucking  _ purrs _ and Vax feels as though he’s been electrocuted. He jumps back, breaking all contact, backing away enough that when Percy turns around the darkness makes it seem as though his friend looks hurt. Or disappointed. 

Vax scurries back to his room and hides under the covers as though that will help. His cock aches. 

**

“Vax, may I show you something?” Percy emerges from the stairs to the basement, stepping into the armory where Grog, Vax, and Vex are all working out, perfecting their skills. Vex has already been gifted with a large bouquet of exploding arrows, which Vax acknowledged with only a snort and then went on to stab things until his arms hurt. 

He and Percy haven’t spoken since that night in Whitestone ten days before. This is the first time outside of group conversations, which has, since then, included a conversation with Allura about the devil from one of the nine hells that she has proposed they might try and take care of. That’s why they’re home, wanting to prepare. And Percy has been in his workshop nearly all of that time, making things. 

Vax sheathes his daggers with as much nonchalance as he can manage, walking towards Percy with his eyes lowered and following him down towards the basement and through to the workshop. It’s hot in the basement, Percy is smelting something, and it’s evident from the way the sweat makes his shirt cling to his back and his hair stick up at all angles that he’s been doing this for a while. 

“I promised you something pretty,” he says blandly, gesturing at his workbench before he goes to stand a few metres away, as though Vax would be hesitant to approach if he were closer. “There you go.”

Percy keeps his eyes anywhere but on Vax, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. 

Vax thinks maybe he finally cracked Percy, maybe this is it. He’s had enough of Vax pushing him and now he’s suitably disgusted. Though that doesn’t explain- Vax was the one to run away after their last encounter. And if Percy were so put off by him he probably wouldn’t have made him anything. So whilst all the signs point to a victory in his plan (no, no, Percy avoiding him and treating him so cooly isn’t what he wanted. He wanted to prove he was an arsehole but now, no- no, this isn’t what he wanted) Vax isn’t sure it is one. 

He walks towards the table slowly, looking down at two beautiful daggers that rest clean and bright among the other sooty, dirty things. One has three circles cut from the blade itself, a smaller one near the tip, larger at the hilt, all big enough that there is very little surface area left. The other is the shape of a small bird’s skull, details engraved deep into the metal to give it more realism. The hilt is smooth and round. 

Vax picks this one up first, turning it over his fingers. The engraving is on both sides, the hilt has some weight to it. 

“It’s a new poisoned dagger. If you want it,” Percy says, shrugging his shoulders, still not looking at Vax. 

“It’s- how does it work?” Vax asks, desperate for Percy’s attention to be on him properly. He holds it out, offering it for a demonstration. He sees the struggle on the other man’s face before he finally relents and steps closer, holding out his hand and waiting for Vax to offer him the hilt rather than taking it from him himself. 

“I thought you might ask. It needs pellets of poison, I made those too, I’ll give them to you. You unscrew the top here and put them in-” Percy demonstrates unscrewing the top half, tipping out a little red pellet. “This is just ink, it’s just to show you. But they look like this, and you put them in, press the grip here-” he points to a tiny VM in silver on the hilt near where it joins the blade, pressing down on it. Immediately the dagger starts to bleed, the ink running through all of the grooves carved into the skull. Vax’s eyes widen. It’s fucking beautiful. The red drips off of the tip of the beak, and Percy carries it over to one of the vats in the corner of his workshop, dipping it in to clean it. “The purpose is to give the poison a larger surface area, it means that even something with a heavier constitution might have difficulty shrugging it off. In theory. It fits four poison pellets. It was just an idea.” He hands it back, hilt first again. 

“It’s beautiful, Percy,” Vax says, his voice carrying the appropriate amount of awe to show just how serious he is about that descriptor, and he is reverent as he places it down on the table again. He picks up the other, holding it carefully. It’s light, but there is a lot of material missing. “Less surface area.”

“It’ll take you less effort to stab deeper. The holes reduce the friction so it’ll be easier to do a bit more damage.” 

“Savage, Percival,” Vax grins. “You’re so smart.” It’s so sexy. Gods. Percy’s intelligence makes Vax hard. 

Percy has his arms crossed over his chest again, though his eyes are now warily fixed on Vax, who puts the dagger down and takes a few steps closer. 

“These are prettier than I could have ever imagined, Freddy,” he says, pleased that Percy hasn’t backed up, pleased that he’s allowed Vax close enough to touch. “You must have worked so hard on them.”

“I thought you’d enjoy them. I thought you could get some use out of them,” Percy replies, his arms dropping away from his chest. “It’s fine if you don’t.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. These are better than my sister’s exploding arrows,” Vax smiles, drawing in a steadying breath and then leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Percy’s mouth. Percy doesn’t pull back, he doesn’t move, which is good. Vax is satisfied, even as he lingers for a few heartbeats and feels with gratification the slightest curl in the other man’s lips, the tiniest of smiles. 

“Thank you,” Vax whispers, deciding not to push his luck and drawing back, moving to claim his daggers, admiring them again. “I’ll see you later.”

“Practise with those,” Percy replies, moving towards the fire and looking into another solid stone bowl, mixing something around. “See you later.”

**

The wind is knocked from Vax’s body and he sees stars as he lays on the hard earth, looking up at the clouds passing so casually in the sky above. 

The abomination they are fighting is looking rough. It seems to be a cross between a minotaur and a reptilian, spitting fire at them. But Allura provided them with a few things that would help against a fiend and the exploding arrows Vex has been firing have been leaving their mark. Grog is in melee with it, raging and ducking out of the way of it’s huge, spiked tail which is what sent Vax flying, but not after two stabs with his new poisoned dagger, the effects of which can be seen creeping in a dirty, necrotic smear over the beast’s side above a wound dealt with his new light dagger, which had slid into the tough, scaled hide as though it were soft flesh. 

Percy’s coat had caught fire earlier, and both of his guns have backfired, and from the floor Vax can now see him striding out from the treeline with just his shirt protecting his upper body, the buttons opened slightly, blood staining it. His longsword is in one hand and Vax watches, breathless for another reason now, as Percy goes in for melee. 

He’s gorgeous. 

Vax pulls himself to his feet and he runs to get around the back of the fiend, to sneak attack with his new daggers and hopefully make some impact. It howls out in pain as Grog aims a heavy swing with his great axe at the area beneath its front legs, leaving a long, ugly slash. 

Pike lights it up with another one of her divine spells, and its tail thrashes wildly behind it again, something Vax only just manages to avoid. He can’t see much else from this vantage point, but seeing it stagger is enough to know it’s done, it’s finished. 

Vax backs up, backs away as the great thing falls and hits the ground hard enough to shake the earth beneath his feet. Over it’s great corpse Vax sees Percy and Grog, weapons still raised, drawing their breath. From the trees nearby the rest of their party emerge, everyone aside from Vex on her broom looking in pretty bad shape, and even she has a burn up the side of one leg. The three of them closest to the beast have taken the most damage, bruises aching and cuts still bleeding. Vax hurts everywhere and has no idea how they’re still standing, grateful that Pike is immediately setting herself up to heal them all because  _ ouch _ .

He looks over at Percy and finds the other man looking back at him, shoulders rising and falling as he breathes heavily. Vax picks his path over the fallen tail, making his way to the rest of his party. He doesn’t stop when he reaches Grog, side stepping the barbarian to get to Percy, throwing his arms around him regardless of the pain. And certainly Vax expects a protest, he expects Percy to be pained, to pat him on the back and send him on his way, but careful arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, and Percy’s face presses against the curve of Vax’s neck. Their bodies are flush down to their knees, Vax’s forehead resting against Percy’s shoulder, the fingers of one hand teasing short, white hair. 

He smells of burnt clothing and blood, but also sweat and life and it’s so good. Their hearts hammer hard against each other as soft breath warms each other’s skin. 

“The daggers worked wonderfully well,” Vax whispers, turning his head so that his lips brush Percy’s throat. 

“And you looked wonderful wielding them.” He feels Percy smile. “You did amazingly.”

“You just came out of nowhere slashing at it with your damn sword,” Vax replies, as the tingles of healing magic wash through him easing a lot of the aches. 

“Because I broke both of my guns, my darling,” Percy says softly. “I didn’t have anything left but my sword.”

Vax lifts his head and whispers against Percy’s ear. “Well, you do handle your sword really well.”

Percy huffs, a little chuckle that makes Vax shiver, and the two of them stand there, holding themselves close as the corpse beside them starts to turn to ashes, catching on a breeze that isn’t there and scattering. 

“He’ll be returning to whatever hell he came from,” Vex says. “Allura will want us to go in and destroy it there.”

“She said she’d come with us to do that. Her and Kima,” Keyleth replies. “We should rest-”

“Scanlan, put up the tower would you? Boys, put each other down and come inside-” Vex shouts, which finally makes Vax pull back. 

Percy’s cheeks are pink, his head is bowed, but there is a smile on his face. 

Things have changed. 

**

Vex finds him in his bedroom at the keep, checking his daggers and sharpening them. There’s no point in being unprepared, Allura could call on them at any moment and need them to be on the ball, need them to be ready to go after their demon friend and finish him off once and for all. 

She stands in his doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, and Vax knows what she’s going to ask. He just doesn’t know what he’s going to say in return. 

“So, brother. Are you going to tell me officially or shall I just wait for the wedding invitation?”

Vax looks at her, deadpan. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Vex laughs out loud. “You do. Why are you being a little shit about it?”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Are you in love with him?” Vex bounces over and sits on the bed, picking up the light dagger. “Ooh, this is pretty!” 

He knows she’s already seen it, and she’s making a point.

“He makes you things all the time, are you in love with him?”

“He is terribly handsome. And he’s so smart-”

Vax rolls his eyes. “He’s like every lord’s son we’ve ever met, sister.”

“Vax’ildan!” Vex leans forward. “You know that isn’t true.”

“I’m just testing him. Seeing how far I can push him before he cracks and admits he’s as stuck up and homophobic as the rest of them.”

Vex’s eyebrows rise and then fall, her expression rolling through surprised, to disappointed, to annoyed in a few seconds. “That is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard, and I have spent a lot of time listening to Scanlan flirt with women. So the two of you hugging each other for like five minutes the other day and ignoring everyone else was you trying to see if he was homophobic? Because I don’t mean to be  _ that _ person, but you kind of looked like you were into each other.”

“It was a rough fight,” Vax says, trying to look nonplussed. 

“If you’re just fucking with him, Vax, if you hurt him because you have a chip on your shoulder and you’re trying to make some ridiculous point that is only important to you, I am going to be so disappointed,” Vex hisses. “And I will never forgive you.”

Vax picks up the bird skull dagger and passes it to her. Vex takes it, not knowing what else to do, admiring the engravings. 

“I didn’t mean for it to change this way,” Vax’s voice is rough when he speaks. “I didn’t mean to start feeling this. And I think he feels the same way, but I don’t know. I don’t know what to do about it. I’m hardly the king of healthy relationships.”

“Maybe you can just tell him,” Vex shrugs. “Work it out together.” 

“Do you think his lordship would be so inclined to date someone so...untitled?” Vax asks, because he really doesn’t want to admit that it’s a possibility. He doesn’t want to open himself up to such potential hurt. 

“Just- for goodness sake, Vax,” his sister runs a hand over her face. “Give him some credit, would you? Maybe the two of you can find some happiness in this ridiculous world.”

Vax sighs heavily, turning all of the daggers around on the covers between him and his sister, just for something to do, the blades facing him. “We’ll see. Perhaps after our walk through hell…”

Vex places the bird skull dagger down, arranging it the same way as the others. 

“I just want you to be happy,” she says, reaching across to hold his hand, squeezing it gently. “You deserve that.”

When he is alone not moments later, Vax closes his eyes and lets himself breathe deeply. 

He could reach out and grab Percy. He could hold onto him and tell him to never let him go, and he’s sure Percy would obey. Would hold him back. 

He just wants to know how much he can get away with before Percy is done with his shit. 

But he’s going to hold off for now. He wants this to last for as long as possible. 

**

  
  
  


They go to visit Allura a few days later. They are summoned, and each of them assumes that it’s going to be news about their next dangerous trip to murder things in their own plane of existance. The usual. 

So it’s a pleasant surprise when Allura greets them warmly and says they have much to celebrate, welcoming them into where several wait staff are ready to serve them drinks, and where there is a promise of a feast to celebrate their success. Oh, there’s time, she says. Time before they have to go hunting, why don’t they just relax? Enjoy themselves. They all look so worried. So tense. Have a drink.

None of them need to be asked twice. And fortunately Allura isn’t one to judge, because within ten minutes most of them are already two drinks down. Grog has a pint of ale in each hand, and Scanlan is drinking from a tankard as big as he is. Percy is preoccupied with monitoring Keyleth for the moment, so Vax has a while to just watch him, enjoying relaxed Percy, the way he stands loose and comfortable, sweeping a hand through his hair every so often. 

Vex pokes him in the side, her cheeks flushed, clearly on the way to drunk. “You’re making eyes at your boy.”

“He’s handsome,” Vax says, because there’s no point in denying it, not when Vex knows everything. Almost everything. 

“He really is,” Vex nods, shuffling to stand in position beside Vax, peering across the room at Percy and Keyleth. “Maybe you should pretend you’re suddenly a light weight like Keyleth and he’ll take care of you.”

“I was hoping I’d be able to impress him rather than have him pity me,” Vax replies, sipping his drink. He’s already downed one, he’s already buzzed, now he wants to take his time and really enjoy the evening. 

“You won’t be terribly sad if I start to settle down with a Lord?” he continues, nudging his sister.

“No, because you’re going to make sure I’m taken care of,” Vex replies. “Set me up with a nice room in the castle, space for Trinket to play. And I’m sure the de Rolos have a lot of eligible friends in other towns I can mingle with.”

“Well you could always make the moves on Cassandra,” Vax chuckles. “Then you’ll be above Percy and I.”

“I think that would be a little weird, don’t you? Siblings dating siblings?”

Vax shrugs. “Could be kind of fun.”

They’re all at least three drinks down when they finally get to eat, and Allura seems more amused by their drunken state rather than disapproving. Perhaps it’s because Kima is also enjoying the provision of all you can drink ale, and her fondness for her halfling companion is very apparent to everyone. Vax makes sure he sits next to Percy at the dinner table, and is rewarded with the sweetest smile from the other man, whose cheeks are pink and whose hair is an absolute mess from his habitual toying with it. 

“You’re drunk, Percival,” Vax chides playfully, leaning into Percy’s side. 

Percy looks him up and down in a way that is absolutely thrilling. “Speak for yourself.”

“Oh, I know I am. I’m just saying that you are, too,” he says, his hand reaching out to rest against Percy’s thigh under the table. 

Percy licks his lips and leans back in his chair, opening his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t follow through.

Vax wants to know what those words were, wants to find a way to coax them out of his beautiful mouth and covet them, cherish them. “Tell me,” he whispers. 

“You look beautiful,” Percy whispers, as food is set out on the table before them, various dishes for them to help themselves too, dishes that would certainly have been better a few hours prior to line their stomachs, but might help now. 

Vax’s heart has skipped several beats. “You’re drunk, Percival,” he says again, though more gently this time. “Have something to eat.” 

Percy draws in a breath and nods his head, turning his attention back to the table, starting to take a few spoonfuls of this and that, passing bowls around. 

Vax realises too late that Percy took his words as rejection and he wants to physically kick himself just to try and sober up. 

He sticks his fork into the piece of chicken on Percy’s plate and steals it for himself, drawing the other man’s attention back to him. 

“Do you want my whole plate?” Percy asks softly, not waiting for an answer before he swaps their plates over and begins the process of refilling his now empty one. 

Vax gapes at him, his poor, stupid heart completely lost to this man. A hopeless case. Nothing more to be done. 

He cuts into the chicken that has been returned to him, starting to eat quietly though the rest of the table is rawkus and merry, Allura and Kima laughing at comments being passed to them here and there. 

Grog’s laugh is loud, his fist making contact with the table and causing all of the dishes jump for a moment. Vax contemplates throwing a potato at him, but that seems to be a little too disrespectful. Scanlan is flirting with Kima, even though all of them know that she isn’t available for any dalliances with them, particularly Scanlan. Keyleth is talking to Allura and Vex, though the latter two seem to be having some issues following her drunken trails of thought. 

Vax wriggles around in his chair, which draws Percy’s attention again. 

“Do you want my chair now?” Percy asks playfully.

“We could share it?” Vax replies without thinking, assuming Percy is going to just roll his eyes and return his attention to one of the others. So he’s pleasantly surprised when Percy pushes his chair back slightly and pats his thighs.

Keyleth turns her head to watch for a moment, her eyes wide in her attempt to focus her drunken self, as Vax stands from his own seat and settles himself in Percy’s lap. Across the table from them Vex grins, but conversation doesn’t falter, everyone carries on as though it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

Percy’s arms slide around him, wrap around his middle, and Vax is trying desperately to remember the last time he felt this way about anyone. He leans back until he’s resting against Percy’s chest, his cheek on the soft white hair. Percy has joined in the conversation that Keyleth is still trying to have with Allura and Vex, his hand moving slightly against Vax’s belly and chest as his gestures, but they always come to rest against him again in a gentle embrace. 

At one point both of them laugh as Keyleth tries to describe a Beholder, and Percy’s grip increases, holding Vax tighter so that he doesn’t get dislodged through their shaking. 

He feels so safe. 

Over time Percy’s cheek comes to rest upon Vax’s shoulder whilst their main meal is cleared and replaced with decadent plates of tiny pastries and cream and honey. 

“You want anything?” Vax asks, since his weight is preventing Percy from reaching the table. 

Percy lifts his head and surveys their dessert. “Hm. Surprise me,” he replies, looking up and smiling the warmest smile. 

Vax leans forward, a thrill running through him as Percy’s hands slide over his belly and then smooth up his ribs, giving him space but not wanting to break too much of their contact. He picks up two little layered pastries and dips them both in cream, leaning back into the embrace of the man behind him. Percy wraps around him once more, hands folded over his belly, though his head is leaning up to see what he’s being offered. 

“Open,” Vax says, giggling when Percy opens his mouth wide for Vax to put the pastry in whole, taking the opportunity to scratch his fingers against Percy’s stubble. Percy smiles with his eyes as he chews, and Vax eats his own pastry. It’s delicious. 

He wonders what it’d taste like on Percy’s lips. 

Kima looks at them sometimes, at their cheeks smooshed against each other and Percy’s hands periodically petting Vax’s belly and chest. At length Vax starts to touch back, wary the whole time of making Percy pull away from him, starting with a tentative dance of his fingertips over the back of one of Percy’s hands, eventually leading to the same fingers being tucked gently beneath the cuff of Percy’s shirt, stroking against his wrist. 

Vax wonders what Kima thinks, if she’s judging them, but at one point their eyes meet and she smiles at him. The first time Vax thinks he’s seen Kima smile properly, warmly, at anyone but Allura. 

He feels really good. And it’s good that he’s still kind of drunk otherwise his body would be making this way more inappropriate than it is. 

The night winds down. Allura says that they’ll be going to find the devil in his hiding place at some point, she needs a while longer to find out where he is, but it’ll be a lot easier to do this than to kill him on this plane. And she and Kima will come along, too. 

It feels pretty great to not have something to worry about for the moment. 

As the door closes behind them Percy’s fingers lace with his own without comment. On Percy’s other side he has Keyleth, who is leaning heavily on their human friend as the alcohol is either still buzzing through her or her hangover is kicking in already. So the hand-holding is just for them, it’s just a thing they’re doing, just to be close, to maintain the contact they’ve had for most of the night. Percy wants to hold his hand even when he’s trying to tell Keyleth it’s okay if she wants to throw up now, it won’t be impolite to Allura. 

“If your bedroom is going to be vacant, brother, perhaps I can give Trinket his own room,” Vex appears beside him, grinning. 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Vax replies as though he isn’t holding Percy’s hand, as though he hadn’t mapped the soft skin of the other man’s wrist and memorised the bumps of his knuckles and thought of the rough fingertips on his body. 

“Wow. Okay. That’s a lot of mental acrobatics, darling. What are you waiting for?”

Vax opens his mouth, and then he closes it again. He doesn’t know. He’s just anxious. He’s just scared. 

Vex raises her eyebrows and then moves away from him, going to walk with Pike and Grog. 

  
  


“Are you going to bed?” Percy asks when they reach the keep, helping Keyleth through the door but pausing in the foyer, letting the druid wander on her own for a few moments. He’s still holding Vax’s hand, his expression so soft, as though he’s just as happy as Vax to be here. 

“Yeah. Yes,” Vax nods, feeling his pulse quickening, anticipation making him feel a little ill, as though he’s suddenly very drunk again. 

“I’m going to go and get Keyleth some water and make sure she’s okay,” Percy starts, and though it’s clear he’s going to say something more, Vax cuts him off.

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning,” he says quickly, knowing his cheeks have flushed but unsure of what his expression is actually saying. 

Percy looks surprised, but he just nods his head. “Okay. Sleep well.”

“You too,” Vax whispers, making no move to leave until Keyleth starts to pull at the doors of the conference room, breaking the moment. 

“I’d better-” Percy gestures at Keyleth and the doors, squeezing Vax’s hand and finally pulling away, not looking over his shoulder, not looking at Vax again as he focuses his attention on steering Keyleth around to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to bang both of your heads together soon,” Vex threatens as she passes her brother, punching him in the arm and following Percy and the drunk girl down the corridor. 

**

“...and I don’t know how time is going to go whilst we’re in there, so I thought we should probably go sooner rather than later so that we are back for the Midsummer celebrations,” Allura says from her seat as Kima clangs around in the background. 

Midsummer is three days from now. Emon is already getting ready, there’s already home made bunting and colourful decorations spreading over the fronts of homes and shops alike. Keyleth and Pike have been decorating the keep similarly, with the addition of druid crafted flowers. 

Just a quick trip to the nine hells and then they can come back and celebrate Midsummer.

Easy. 

But they’re ready. They’re all always ready. Vax has no doubt about that. Some of them (Scanlan) might give the impression that their thoughts are a million miles away from the things that are constantly threatening them, but Vax knows all of them can be ready to kill a dragon at the drop of a hat. 

His daggers are in his belt, all four of them. 

The rift is open. 

He looks at Percy and finds the other man already looking at him. 

They both smile. 

It’s only hell. 

**

Keyleth isn’t doing well. She got the killing blow, but something about it has left her unsettled. Percy has his arm around her, and Vax is following ten paces behind, glaring at the way Percy holds her close to him, how they lean into each other. 

They’ve all known each other long enough that, Vax tries to reason, if there were feelings between them they’d have acted on it by now. But then again he and Percy haven’t acted on this thing.  _ He _ hasn’t acted on this thing. His own inner demons tell him that all this time Percy has been playing him, all this time Vax thought he was in control but Percy has just been stringing him along, taking advantage of Vax’s feelings, making him fall in love just to leave him broken. 

“She’s his best friend, misery guts,” Vex says beside him. “You know that. Don’t pull that face. Tell your brain to be quiet.”

“What day is it?” Vax looks around. The sun has gone down, but it could be the day they left or several days after. The decorations are still up but that doesn’t mean anything. 

Allura looks up at the sky, looking at the stars. “It’s the same day we left,” she replied. “I suppose we’ve been gone a few hours.” She smiles then, bright and beautiful. “We’re back in time for Midsummer.” 

Kima smiles back at her, reaching up to take her hand, and Vax sighs heavily, looking forward once more, Keyleth and Percy now quite a way in front of them. 

“Rest well, Vax,” Kima says to him as they part, passing similar sentiments to those of Vox Machina who remain before returning to him. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“Easier said than done,” Vax replies, starting on the road to the keep. 

**

It isn’t the first time he’s sat out of the group bath time. They have them periodically, and the afternoon after they return from hell is apparently prime time. He remains in his room whilst the others do whatever they’re doing. Scanlan is playing music, and there is laughter. 

He lines up his daggers on his bed and closes his eyes. 

There is an empty room between his own and Percy’s. 

Trinket could use that one. 

Distractedly, Vax gets up and leaves his room, walking to the room to the right of his. Tiberius’ old room. The door opens without resistance, as though it’s fine for Vax to poke around in the room of a dead man. He doesn’t step inside, though. And he doesn’t have time to move from the doorway when he hears someone else coming. 

It’s Percy. Of course it’s Percy. He comes strolling down the hallway in just his underwear, which  _ of course _ draws Vax’s attention down between his legs. The underwear doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination. And then there’s everything else; Percy’s pale, toned body, still damp here and there as he uses his towel to rub his hair dry. 

He stops short when he notices Vax, colour blooming in his cheeks and in the centre of his chest, an almost nervous smile on his face. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see anyone out here,” Percy says, despite the fact he has just been hanging out naked with the rest of the party, as though his almost nudity now is scandalous in front of Vax. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s your home too, Percival,” Vax replies, looking him up and down again, testing, seeing if Percy will scurry to his room without another word. 

“You should have joined us,” Percy slings his towel over his shoulder casually. His muscles flex. Vax doesn’t know if it’s intentional. But he’s looking still. 

“Maybe next time,” he nods.

“It can just be the two of us, if you’re shy.” Percy smirks, cocky and so sure of himself, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

“Do I seem like the shy type?” Vax asks.

Percy’s eyebrows raise. “I don’t know what to make of you right now.”

Vax bristles, turning fully to face Percy, his own arms crossing in front of him. “Oh? What seems to be the problem?”

The other man softens where he stands, and Vax wonders if he’s imagining the way they lean towards each other. 

Percy seems- sad. He shrugs, then without another word he makes his way towards his own door. 

Vax’s eyes now trail up and down the other man’s back, the muscles, the soft curve of his backside. He reaches out and smacks it before he’s even processed the thought. 

Of course Percy freezes, tenses, stuck mid stride for a few more moments. 

Vax can feel every millimetre that made contact with Percy and wonders how long he can make that last. He wants to grope and grab and fill his hands with that glorious arse but Percy glances over his shoulder at him and his expression is unreadable. He looks Vax up and down and then walks into his room without another word, closing the door behind him. 

The sound of the latch clicking sounds terribly loud and echoes around in his head. He may have found what he was looking for. The line Percy drew. That limit. 

And he really regrets it. 

  
  
  


Percy pretends as though nothing has happened when it comes to dinner time. He doesn’t give any sign that anything is wrong, taking his normal seat and checking on Keyleth’s mental wellbeing before helping himself to the dinner laid out for them. He doesn’t avoid eye contact with Vax when Vax speaks, some casual observations, questions about Midsummer and where they’re going to celebrate. 

“GIlmore is coming back to Emon for it,” Pike says. “I forgot to say! I received a message from him.”

“Oh,” Vax says. Percy’s eyes meet his across the table, but there’s no judgement there, nothing scathing, nothing sad. He doesn’t know what he sees. “Well, that’s wonderful. None of us have seen him outside of business for a while.”

“And he is fun at parties,” Percy adds easily, grinning. 

Vax gazes across the table at him, not knowing what to do, what to say, just glad that Percy doesn’t seem to hate him. 

**

Gilmore really does bring the party. He arrives to ceremony wrought by his popularity and his talent which is known throughout the continent. And then it escalates from there. And it’s difficult to feel sad when Gilmore is around. It’s difficult to worry about anything, because his energy is infectious. 

They stand in the kitchen at the keep. His arm is draped around Vax’s shoulders, a drink in his free hand, the other one very close to Vax’s face gesturing as he tells a long, winding story. Obviously, Vax is enraptured, but so is everyone around him. It doesn’t mean anything. 

“Gilmore,” Percy strolls into the room and Vax’s breath leaves him in a rush. Percy’s lilac shirt is mostly unbuttoned, the straps of his braces hanging loose by his thighs, which are clad in a tight, deep grey pair of pants. His hair is elegantly messed up, and in his hands he holds two long strips of silk, one a deep purple the other pink. 

“Percival, my goodness darling, you look incredible!” Gilmore unwraps himself from around Vax to admire Percy, and rightly so. 

“I thought I’d make a little effort, I’m trying to impress,” Percy replies. “I wanted your opinion on these ties- which one would you wear?”

“To impress someone in particular?” Gilmore asks, his eyebrows raising. “Dare I ask, a gentleman or a lady?” 

Percy’s eyes move pointedly to Vax, look him up and down, and then move to Gilmore again. “That would be telling.”

“Oh, you leave me ever hopeful,” Gilmore claps his hands together. “I would go with the purple.”

“Excellent, thank you. I’ll leave the other in my room for later-” Percy winks, leaving the room again, the purple tie slung over his shoulder the way he had his towel the other day. 

Gilmore seems a little flustered, and Vax is definitely unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Percival is certainly full of surprises,” Gilmore almost purrs the words. “I think it’s a gentleman, don’t you.”

“Uh,” Vax doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t even really know if his brain is attached to anything but his dick right now. 

Gilmore cocks his head, a little smile on his face. He lifts his free hand and touches Vax’s cheek. “Well. You are both such beautiful balls of chaos. It will be spectacular when you collide.”

“I’m not promising anything. This hasn’t been my most elegant seduction. And you’ve seen my last attempts.”

“I thought at least one of them was quite a success,” Gilmore replies softly. “Just don’t let him get away.”

  
  


The Midsummer party is busy, the streets are packed, everyone is happy. The moment Vax puts an empty drink down another is put into his hand by someone, so it just keeps going. He’s seen his sister at a table with Allura and Kima on one side of the square, his vision blocked from them periodically by the bodies dancing around, moving together, couples and friends alike all embracing each other. 

Grog and Scanlan are within view, too, both chatting to different women to varying degrees of success, and Pike and Keyleth are scattering petals on people from the branches of trees. 

Vax is drunk. The night itself is obviously taking it’s time to set in but the sky is like gold and the lights around the town in the trees and on the buildings keep everything warm and dim. He feels as though he’s spoken to more people today than he even knew lived in Emon, and spoken to them as though they were old friends. 

Now he’s looking at Percy. Percival, the stupid little lord who has proven Vax wrong over and over again and now- now he’s standing there brazenly talking to one of the local landlords, his hip cocked slightly in those tight pants, his suspenders stretched across his broad chest. He looks gorgeous. And other people agree. In his meandering Vax has seen people coming over, he’s seen them look. 

Now _ he _ walks over. 

Percy’s eyes are on him immediately. That same up and down look passes over him but Vax has no plans on stopping. 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Percy smiles, taking a sip from his drink. “You know Mr. Maisnam?”

“Pleasure,” Vax says distractedly, holding out his hand to the other man, his attention back on Percy in a heartbeat. “Would you like to dance with me?” 

He isn’t expecting the surprised look on Percy’s face, nor the way his expression softens. 

“I would love to. Mr. Maisnam, thank you for your time,” Percy bids farewell to his companion and knocks back the rest of his drink, leaving the empty tankard on the table and reaching out his hand to take Vax’s. “I’ll let you lead.”

“I didn’t know you were so inclined, Percy,” Vax teases, finding an empty space among the dancers for them, sliding his arms around Percy’s waist, his bravado slipping away when the other man’s wind around his shoulders. “You’re full of surprises.”

“I didn’t think so. Not if you’re paying attention,” Percy replies. “I’m a simple man.”

“There’s nothing simple about you,” Vax rolls his eyes. “Nothing at all. You are wondrous.”

“Now who is full of surprises?” Percy asks. 

They’re dancing slowly, moving in a little circle. Other couples move fast and slow around them, intimate and wild in varying ways. 

“What does that mean?” Vax asks, frowning. 

“There are times when I don’t think you like me at all. Then again I don’t suppose you have to like someone to admire them,” Percy says, his shoulders lifting in a gentle shrug. 

“Percy,” Vax’s frown only deepens. “Of course I like you.”

Percy smiles, resting their foreheads together. It’s so intimate it makes Vax’s fingers tighten their hold on Percy’s hips. 

“That is enough,” Percy whispers to him.

Vax doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know how to react, he doesn’t know how to tell Percy he loves him and that it’s so much more than that. 

So they dance. 

Percy’s fingers stroke through Vax’s hair, stroke up the back of his neck, and in turn Vax’s hands draw closer around Percy, holding him near. Their heads angle, their noses touch, breath warm between their lips only a few inches apart. 

Vax savours every second. This is heaven and this may be all he ever gets of it.

“Gilmore picked the right tie for you,” Vax speaks quietly at length. “You look very impressive. And I saw other people noticing you, too.” 

“He has a good eye for things,” Percy replies. “I’ve always admired his tastes.” 

Vax opens his eyes and finds Percy’s half-lidded and looking back at him. 

“That so?” Vax asks, sliding one hand up Percy’s back.

“Hm, his taste in clothes, his taste in men-” Percy’s eyes drift down, drift to Vax’s lips and then back up again. 

Vax’s heart skips and he gently bumps their noses together again, not quite daring to kiss Percy yet, not quite trusting every single one of his senses that is telling him that Percy feels the same way, Percy wants him. 

He moves just slightly, bereft though he is by the motion of moving his face away from Percy’s, removing that closeness, the unravelling intimacy. He rests his head against the other man’s shoulder, breathing in the warm scent of the skin on Percy’s throat, and the other man’s fingers find their way back into his hair, holding his head in place as though it’s welcome there, as though there’s nothing more Percy wants. 

And perhaps that is true. 

Another song starts. Vax isn’t really counting. He could dance like this all night until the musicians stop. 

Percy’s body remains solid and comforting against him. 

The night is drawing in. 

“Do you want another drink?” Percy asks some untold amount of time later. 

Vax realises he needs to pee. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” he replies with a sigh, lifting his head though he doesn’t step back yet. Percy looks pleased, he looks content, so Vax thinks it odd that he’d stop them dancing to get another drink.

  
Unless he’s bored. 

That’s understandable. 

“I’ll see you in a minute, when you’re done,” Percy says. 

“Okay,” Vax nods, his arms finally unwinding from around the other man, feeling empty, leaving him bereft but unable to voice it. 

“Okay,” Percy smiles, cupping Vax’s cheek briefly. “See you soon.”

  
  


It doesn’t surprise Vax when he comes back from the lavatory to see Percy now in the company of Keyleth, Pike, and Vex. Human buffers between them. Percy doesn’t want to be alone with him anymore, and Vax doesn’t blame him. It doesn’t take much skill to school the slight disappointment from his face as he weaves back through the dancing crowd to join his family, found or otherwise. 

“I’ve had to guard your drink from this drunkard,” Percy says cheerily, his whole posture softening when Vax approaches, gesturing to the two tankards beside him and then to Keyleth on his other side. 

“Well, that’s very kind,” Vax says, taking the drink furthest from Percy’s side. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Percy nods. 

“The sun is nearly gone,” Vex comments, nodding towards the distant sky, now a deep red with brilliant beams shining from the horizon. More heads are turning in that direction to look, to watch the longest day of the year end. The party won’t, not for another few hours, but Vox Machina are not the type to stay out all night anymore. 

The darkness isn’t complete, the town is still lit up, but Vex declares it to be home time once they’ve finished their drinks. 

“You’d better carry this one,” Vex nudges Keyleth towards Percy, who opens his arms to his druid friend who is, once again, not holding her alcohol well. 

It’s fine. Percy and Keyleth are close. They look nice standing beside each other. 

Vax puts his arm around Vex. 

“Don’t mope. I saw the two of you dancing, brother,” Vex says quietly. “I don’t understand why you didn’t kiss him when you had the chance. And if you tell me it’s complicated, if you give me some nonsense excuse I’m going to turn around and tell him right now.”

Vax sighs. “It started off as a prank,” he reiterates sadly, careful to keep them at a distance in front of the others so that his voice doesn’t carry back. “I thought he would have cracked by now.”

Vex makes a sound of frustration. “Vax’ildan-”

“And then I guess I played myself, because he’s done nothing but make me feel good. He’s surprised me. Gives me these flutters in my chest,” he dances his fingers over his breast. “It’s nice. But I can’t shake that he’s playing with me back. He’s getting revenge on me teasing him and he’s just trying to see where I’ll break.”

Now Vex gives him a scathing look. “Darling, Percival is a lot of things but he isn’t...he wouldn’t do that. He isn’t you-” she says a little more gently. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, but he has no reason to be wary of your intentions, he has no reason to not think your actions indicate interest. He is paranoid, but not of everything and everyone the way you are.” She leans into him, and Vax puts his arm around her. “I worry that if you’re not honest now he’ll have no reason to trust you when he needs to. Trust in a relationship is different to trust in a fight, you know?”

Vax says nothing.

“I want to see you happy,” Vex finishes as she did before, her head tipped to look up at her brother, who has his gaze fixed on the keep silhouetted against the dark western sky. 

  
  


The twins arrive back at the keep before the others. It is still decorated for midsummer, a lantern lit above the door, though the inside is quiet, their staff having all been dismissed to go into town and join in the celebrations. A few more lanterns burn inside, leading the way to the kitchen and the privy, and to the stairs to their rooms. 

“Are you going to wait here for him?” Vex asks, sighing heavily when Vax shakes his head. 

“I’ll just- I’ll wait upstairs. Then we can just go to our rooms, won’t have to be awkward.”

Vex rolls her eyes, and the two of them head up, bidding each other a farewell in the corridor. 

Vax lingers until his sister disappears into her room, until the door closes with a gentle click. And then he walks to Percy’s door, pushing it open and going inside to wait, sitting down on the bed. It’s bold of him, he knows that, and he’s banking on Percy’s slight inebriation and their rather good stead with each other of late to stop his intrusion from being rude. 

The pink tie is draped over the covers. 

He isn’t that surprised that it takes Percy a while to get up to his bedroom. He knows Percy will make sure Keyleth is comfortable before he comes up to bed. He might even make sure she gets to her room okay. 

He wonders if Percy is thinking of him. If Percy wants to know where he’s gone. Why he walked away. 

Vax stares down at his hands. He thinks about taking out his daggers and looking at them, but he doesn’t really want Percy to walk in on him with all his weapons drawn. 

The other man’s humming precedes him to his door, a soft, tuneful sound. One of the songs they were dancing to. It warms Vax slightly, brings a smile to his face, though he stands up, prepared for Percy’s entrance. 

Percy clearly isn’t expecting him, jumping back from the doorway, his hand moving to the small pistol at his side before he recognises Vax. 

“Bloody hell, you scared the life out of me,” he breathes. “What-” Percy’s gaze moves rather pointedly from Vax to his bed and then back again, his voice softening as he resumes. “What are you doing in here?”

Vax knows he’s imagining the expectation, the hopefulness in Percy’s voice, because that’s stupid. 

“I wanted to thank you for the evening, for the dance,” Vax says softly, taking a few steps closer. “I really enjoyed it.”

“As did I,” Percy nods, undoing his purple tie, loosening it at least. “It was- one of the best evenings I’ve had-”

“Is Keyleth okay?” Vax interrupts, taking another few steps forward, though angling his trajectory towards the door. 

“Oh, yes,” Percy says, blinking. “Yes. She’s downstairs with Pike, having some water.” 

“You’re a good man, Percival,” Vax smiles, his expression dropping as Percy finishes with his tie, pulling it from around his neck with a soft  _ swoosh _ . He gapes. 

“I am,” Percy nods, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, his eyes in place to meet Vax’s as they lift again. “As are you. We could be good together.”

Percy has stopped beating around the bush, and even Vax can’t avoid it now. He can’t blinker himself to what he’s being offered. Perhaps Percy is drunk. Perhaps it would be better to do this in the morning. 

“Goodnight, Percival,” Vax whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Percy’s cheek, though barely a heartbeat later he finds the room spinning, feels his back slamming against the wall, feels the hard length of Percy’s body pressing him against the cool stone. 

“Are you ever going to follow through on this, Vax’ildan?” Percy asks, his voice low, shivering through Vax. The other man’s fingers are twisted in the front of his shirt, far enough away for the moment that they can see each other’s eyes. “Or are you just going to keep teasing me? Are you just going to keep pushing me? You’re infuriating.”

Vax’s hands had been limp at his side, but now they lift and tentatively rest at Percy’s hip, the touch rewarded by Percy pressing himself forward, humming his approval. 

“I didn’t think you’d like me that way-” Vax starts, swallowing heavily, watching Percy’s pupils dilate. 

“Carnally?” Percy queries, tipping his head, a smile on his lips. “Darling, why would you think that?”

Vax is used to Vex calling him darling. She calls everyone darling. But on Percy’s tongue it sounds like praise. It sounds affectionate, loving. It obviously isn’t the first time Percy has said that, but it’s still a pleasant surprise.

“I didn’t think I was your type.”

“And I thought I’d made it abundantly clear that you were, very much,” Percy says. “Yet you seem to skip away from me every time I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t think-” Vax stammers, feeling Percy hardening against his thigh, his own cock already throbbing between his legs. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t need you to think, I just need you to fuck me.” Percy drops that bomb as though he thinks Vax can handle it, but Vax’s knees get weak and he’s glad for the body holding him up. “If that’s what you want.”

“I do,” Vax says softly. “I do, I really do.” His throat feels dry but he’s hungry for Percy now, his fingers pulling at Percy’s shirt where he’s tucked into his trousers. “I have for weeks. Months.”

“You’ve been driving me crazy,” Percy murmurs, his own hands untwisting from Vax’s shirt, sliding down to push it up, to get his hands on Vax’s belly. 

Vax starts to undo the rest of Percy’s buttons, working his way up, exposing pale, toned skin. “I didn’t know how you felt, I didn’t know if you really felt the same way I did,” he breathes, stroking over Percy’s shoulders to push the shirt from them, letting it pool at their feet. 

Percy toes off his shoes and socks and Vax follows suit, taking a moment to lift his arms so that his own shirt can be removed. The press of their bare skin against each other is exquisite, it makes his breath catch, makes his eyes flutter closed for a second before soft lips are touching the corner of his own. He turns his head enough for their lips to meet properly, both of them sighing sweetly. 

He pushes Percy back slightly, making sure he keeps their bodies as close as possible so that it definitely can’t be read as him needing space. He’s guiding them towards the bed. Towards Percy’s bed. 

Percy obviously gets the idea, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Vax’s trousers and pulling him back with more effort, more enthusiasm. 

“I’ve waited too long to take this so slowly,” he says, barely parting their lips to speak, pulling Vax along. “I want you inside me.”

“Gods, Freddy, you’re going to have to stop saying that if you want me to get that far,” Vax replies, moving with a little more energy towards the bed. “How do you want it? How do you like it?”

“I want to be able to see you,” Percy says. “I’ll lay beneath you. Is that good? Do you like that?”

Vax’s heart melts. He presses their lips together again, kissing Percy deeply and feeling it returned with just as much passion and want. 

They find the bed. Percy drops down onto it, his hands immediately moving to the fastenings of Vax’s trousers now that he’s on eye level with where they are tenting. He leans in, kissing Vax’s belly below his ribs, gentle, affectionate presses of his lips that Vax doesn’t remember anyone taking the time to give him before. Kisses for the sake of kissing, just because Percy wants to.

He sighs in relief as the pressure against his cock is released, sliding his fingers through Percy’s hair, looking down at him, at the flush in his cheeks and the dark eyes that move slowly between his cock and his own gaze. 

“You’re really beautiful, Percy,” Vax says, almost too quietly, as though he’s embarrassed or shy. But Percy’s face breaks into a smile and it’s absolutely worth it. 

“Do you have another preference?” Percy asks softly, kissing just above Vax’s navel. “Whatever you want.”

“No, no, I want you to enjoy yourself, too,” Vax replies, noticing the way his fingers tremble as they pet Percy’s hair. 

“Oh, I really would, please don’t worry,” Percy grins, his hands sliding up Vax’s thighs before his thumbs hook into the waist of his trousers and he pulls them down properly. 

Vax tips his head towards the pillows. “Go and lay down. I want you as you said.”

“As you wish.” He watches as Percy shuffles back, moving himself up towards the pillow and spreading his legs wantonly, his cock straining against the tight fabric of his own trousers. 

“These do look very good on you,” Vax says, joining him on the bed and crawling forward so that he can run his fingers up and down Percy’s thighs. “I wasn’t the only one who noticed. But this time they have to go. Next time maybe you can keep them on.”

Percy raises his eyebrows, intrigued, but if he feels anything like Vax then the idea of a next time is both overwhelming and perfect. 

His fingers take their time making their way to the fastenings on the front, enjoying the feeling of Percy’s warm skin tantalisingly out of reach. He can see that Percy’s breathing is heavier than it had been, a flush covering his chest and throat and cheeks, and the teasing isn’t kind. Vax has already spent so long teasing, so long leading him on. He owes Percy something more. 

He’s rewarded for his efforts with a low, rumbling groan when the front of Percy’s trousers are finally loosened and the shape of his cock becomes even more obvious. It takes only a few seconds more and then he has the other man’s thick length in his hand. Vax hasn’t seen him hard before, obviously, so this is a very pleasant surprise. 

“Percival, you spoil me,” he purrs, stroking up and down once, watching Percy tense and gasp. “I’m very much looking forward to one of the next times when you fill me up with this.”

There’s a rough chuckle from the man beneath him, Percy’s fingers wound in the sheets and staying there as Vax undresses him, pulls his trousers down his thighs with some effort, and then discards them on the floor. 

He is gorgeous. Really and truly. 

Vax’s hands roam over all of the bared skin now exposed to him, up and down his thighs, over his hips and stomach, and then as far up his chest as he can reach. 

Percy’s legs are parted as much as they can be to accommodate him, his eyes closed for the moment as Vax just touches. 

“Do you have anything- um. Something-?” Vax is usually a lot smoother in bed, because he’s not usually in love with the person he’s fucking. 

“Hm-” Percy makes a noise and a smile spreads over his lips, his hand reaching out to the drawer beside his bed and pulling it open. “In there.” 

Vax leans forward, leans over Percy which seems to delight the other man, and he’s now certain he’s been lured into something. He gives Percy a playful glare and gets nothing but a giggle in return, dipping his hand into the draw and finding a familiarly shaped vial. It’s certainly not full, and Vax sits back on his heels, shaking it and looking at Percy with an amused expression. 

“Been enjoying yourself, Percival?” he asks.

“Well, you’ve been so infuriating I’ve had to relieve my stresses in some way,” Percy replies, eyebrows raised. “And fingering myself whilst imagining you helped a little bit.”

Vax bites his lip, watching Percy’s gaze as it drops to his cock twitching up against his stomach at the image in his brain. 

“What are you waiting for?” Percy draws his knees up slightly, his expression almost nervous, as though Vax might change his mind. 

“I’m just enjoying the view. Don’t worry,” Vax says, softer than he’s ever been with anyone else. He uncorks the vial and tips some of the lubricant onto his fingers, barely warming it up because he wants to be touching Percy already, for one, but for two he wants to hear the noises Percy will make. 

He isn’t disappointed.

His index finger presses against Percy’s entrance and the man beneath him arches up and gasps, bearing down on Vax enthusiastically. 

“Careful, sweetheart. I don’t want to hurt you,” Vax warns as he pushes his finger in slowly, a long, low groan rumbling in Percy’s chest. 

“Honestly, darling, I’ve done this so much-” Percy replies. “I don’t think you could hurt me.”

Vax once again bites his lip, sliding his finger out a little way, then back in again, drinking in the reactions of the other man, awestruck by how beautiful he is. 

He adds his middle finger and Percy shivers beneath him, letting out another lovely noise. He’s tight, but apparently his words aren’t just teasing, he takes Vax easily. 

Vax spreads his fingers, Percy’s thighs shaking and the muscles in his stomach tensing. 

“Can you take three?” he asks.

Percy lifts his head just slightly. “I can take as much as you want to give me.”

“Percy-” it’s hot, but Vax needs to know. He doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“Vax. I can. Three or four. Whatever you think is sufficient,” he replies. “Whatever you think will prepare me enough.”

Vax smiles, fond, and well aware that he’s over doing it. He doesn’t do this normally. This isn’t normal. “I’m being over cautious. Next time it’ll be better. I’ll get used to you,” he says softly, pushing a third finger in. It meets some resistance, Percy draws in a breath and has to relax, twisting the sheets around his fingers. 

“It’s good. It feels good,” he whispers. “Can’t do so much on my own.”

“Just say if it’s not,” Vax doesn’t mind taking his time. He isn’t going to be any less turned on. He moves his fingers in and out slowly, slowly, spreading his fingers slightly as they move in and out. 

“Yes-” Percy all but purrs the word and Vax watches as his cock leaks over his belly. “Yes, Vax.”

Vax eases his fingers out and watches Percy clench around nothing, listens to the whimper of displeasure at no longer being full. 

“One moment, I won’t leave you wanting for too long,” he says quietly, picking up the lubricant once more and slathering it over his cock. “I’ve thought about this so often,” Vax admits, moving forward once more, bracing himself over Percy who immediately reaches for him, immediately slides his fingers over any skin he can reach as though he’s been starved of it. And Vax feels desired. He feels wanted. 

He leans down and touches his lips to Percy’s, smiling as the kiss is returned eagerly, the other man’s tongue slipping against his own. Balancing his weight on one hand he reaches down between them, guiding his cock to Percy’s entrance and pushing in. It makes both of them moan into their kiss, Percy sliding his fingers up into Vax’s hair to hold him there, to keep him close. 

Vax bottoms out, and Percy’s legs wrap around him. It’s a few moments before either of them move again, though Percy’s muscles clench, fluttering around him. Vax’s first thrust is slow, deep, and he rather likes that. He likes not pulling out all the way, keeping himself buried in the warmth of Percy’s body, and this way Percy stays full. 

He sets a slow rhythm, partly because it feels good and partly because if he goes too fast it’ll be over too quickly. Although he would happily keep going for Percy, over and over until he is satisfied. He has other things besides his cock-

Percy is gasping softly with each gentle thrust inwards, his eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He shifts, drawing his legs up further, hooking them just beneath the curve of Vax’s backside. The gasp turns into a surprised moan, and the muscles around Vax clench tighter. 

Vax slides his arms beneath Percy’s shoulders, embracing him as best he can in this position. It’s enough, it brings them closer, and Vax satisfies himself by kissing Percy’s cheeks as the other man moans, his mouth otherwise occupied. 

He likes this slow build, too. He doesn’t usually get to feel this with someone else, the way the heat curls in his belly, the way Percy’s pleasure stokes his own, how intense this already feels before either of them have come. It’s usually a chase, a race, a face paced rush towards climax, but now the two of them are tangled in each other, their breath mingling, their hearts thumping hard between their chests. 

Pleasure is colouring Percy’s face as he turns his head to seek Vax’s lips, to kiss him back.

“Don’t stop,” Percy whispers. “Right there. Don’t stop.” 

“I’ve got you, Percy,” Vax replies gently, feeling the little changes in the other man’s body that say he’s getting closer, and he wants to hold off until Percy comes, he wants them to come together. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Percy shakes his head, his blunt fingertips pressing hard against Vax’s shoulders, his body shifting again, legs drawing up so that his feet cross at the small of Vax’s back. 

At the first thrust in in this position both of them moan. It’s a lot. Percy is so much tighter, and Vax apparently nails the right spot with a lot more accuracy at this angle because Percy’s muscles clench and his body shakes. 

Vax is still slow, still with the same shallow movements, and though he would now definitely be chasing it at this point with anyone else he keeps going like that, keeping on that slow, steady climb to their orgasm. 

“Vax-” Percy whimpers his name, and it sounds so good. So fucking good. 

Vax is almost there. He looks for Percy’s lips again, kissing him deeply, desperately, moans pressed against his mouth, Percy shaking gently beneath him.

The kiss is broken by Percy as he cries out louder than before, loud enough that anyone in the rooms nearby will know what is going on in here. Vax doesn’t need anything else, he doesn’t need the tightening, rippling muscles or the heat against his stomach, just the sound of Percy’s pleasure makes him come. And it’s incredible. It’s the best orgasm he’s ever had, hands down. The slow build up means it’s long, drawn out, it breaks over him and fills his whole body with pleasure, every inch of him, every  _ atom _ of him feels it. 

Vax presses his face against Percy’s neck, mouth open against his skin. 

They slow, both of them, holding each other as they finally stop moving, though Vax is still tingling, hypersensitive everywhere, especially where their bodies are touching. The thin sheen of sweat on his back makes the skin there prickle, and now Percy’s fingers are more gentle on the curves of his shoulder blades he feels the spots where the nails dug in. 

Percy would look beautiful with bite marks all over him. With bruises bestowed by Vax’s mouth all over his pale skin. 

“I love you,” he says quietly, a prickle of anxiety creeping through the warm afterglow, though it’s chased away by the fact that he knows Percy feels the same.

Percy turns his head, his lips grazing the shell of Vax’s ear. “I love you,” he replies. 

Vax smiles, reluctantly drawing out, a gasp of pleasure still slipping from his lips at the friction between their bodies. He settles on his side, propped up on his arm, lifting his own head to look down at the man beneath him. “Was that good?” he asks nervously. 

“Darling, it was wonderful,” Percy replies gently, moving his hand to push some of Vax’s hair back behind his ear. “It was everything I imagined it would be.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t a disappointment,” Vax leans into the touch. 

“You have never been a disappointment,  _ thiramin _ .”

Vax’s eyes widen, heat rushing into his cheeks. His mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to compose himself. 

“Was my pronunciation off?” Percy asks, his brow furrowing. Because of course that’s what Percy is concerned about. His skill, rather than dropping the bombshell of such a deep word on Vax. 

“I- no- what?” Vax blinks. “No. It was perfect. Do you really think that?” 

“You fit me perfectly,” Percy says with such sincerity. “Your rough edges against mine are like pieces of a puzzle. If you don’t believe in soulmates-”

“I’ve not thought about it,” Vax interjects. “But I can start.” 

He presses up to Percy’s side, just to check how perfectly they fit. 

Unsurprisingly, Percy is right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Dump Friday, yo! I've posted another Percy/Vax fic, and my last two Fjord/Caduceus fics.
> 
> The elvish at the end came from one of many english-elvish translation sites and will be wrong if you look at a different one. It translates to 'soulmate'. 
> 
> Everything I'm working on right now are multi-chaptered fics, and most of them are Percy/Vax. I don't know when I'll start posting them. 
> 
> If you miss me in that time, you can find me on Discord - Tulli #0322, or on tumblr Hey-Tulli, where I'm usually weeping quietly over soft boys. I also have a Twitter @HeyTulli, that I might start using seriously.
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and be kind to each other.


End file.
